Loneliness Kills
by MikuFox
Summary: Levi is the strongest member of the Survey Corps. Everyone knows this. But do they know what happens behind closed doors? ErenxLevi


Levi is the strongest member of the Survey Corps. Everyone knows this. But do they know what happens behind closed doors?

Moonlight shone dimly across the courtyard of the Survey Corps estate as a tired group shuffled their way back to their rooms. Each person dragged their feet as if they were made of lead. Among the group was Captain Levi and Hanji. Once they had reached the front doors, Hanji twirled around and placed one hand on her hip as she pointed with the other.

"Alright rookies! Tomorrow we get up bright and early for more training, so rest up!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

All the new recruits nodded and grunted in understanding as they made their way back to their rooms. Hanji turned to Levi and clapped her hand on his back as she smiled brightly.

"That goes double for you mister. I've seen how tired you've been. Go get some sleep ok?"

"Hmph…" was all Levi said in return.

The perky brunette rubbed his back briefly before waving good night and heading to her room. The raven remained standing in the court yard as he absorbed the smells of wet grass and the touch of brisk air filling his lungs. He gazed up at the moon, closing his eyes as he made a silent vow.

_Tonight. Tonight is the night I finally do it._

Levi paced his way through the large estate, climbing stairs and walking long corridors until he had finally reached his room. He turned the dull, bronze knob with ease as he let himself into his master bedroom. The raven glanced around at all of his belongings and possessions.

A large king sized bed sat up against the right wall with a moderately large window placed to the left of it. On the far wall stood an intricately designed cherry wood dresser, on top of which held a lone picture. In front of the dresser was an oaken desk that held many papers scattered across the top of it.

The raven sighed as he shut the door and made his way to the dresser. For a moment he rubbed the smooth wood before he opened the top drawer. Inside, was many, many knives. Some small, some big, some sharp and some dull. He rustled through the drawer, examining each and every knife carefully. After a few minutes he closed the drawer and strode to his bed, sitting down on the crisp, white sheets. In his hand was a very special knife.

It had been given to him by someone he cared about more than anything. His name had been Eren Jaeger. The young boy had somehow worked his way deep into Levi's heart as they had become lovers. It was his birthday when he had received this knife.

_Eren had been jumping on edge, bouncing with a ridiculous smile on his face as he waited for the raven to open his gift. Levi smirked at the teen's anticipation and gingerly tore at the wrapping paper until the lid was visible. When he opened the lid, he saw the most exquisite and intricately designed pocket knife. _

_The handle was a beautiful emerald green with flecks of sky blue as swirls of silver washed over delicately around the handle. The blade was a soft black and had a small engraving on it in some language he did not recognize._

"_What does it say?"_

"_It says 'Amabo te usque in aeternum tempus.' In Latin, that means 'I will love you forever until the end of time.'" Eren said as he stood up from the couch._

_Levi watched as his eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth as Eren went down on one knee and grabbed the raven's hand. From his pocket, he pulled out a small black box and held it firmly as he stared into platinum eyes._

"_Levi, I promise you right now, that I will always and forever be yours to hold, to love, and to cherish." Eren said lovingly as he opened the box to reveal a silver band with a small diamond embedded in the surface._

"_Will you take me as I am and love me as I love you? Will you marry me?"_

_Tears erupted forth as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck._

"_Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Levi cried happily as Eren slipped the ring on the raven's finger gingerly._

_They stared at each other for a long while before they closed the distance between them as they kissed each other with a fervent passion. _

As that memory played though his mind, he remembered how that was the happiest moment of his life. He smiled sadly at the knife as a single tear dripped onto it. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal many past self-hurt scars.

Before he had met Eren, he would cut himself every night out of loneliness and depression. He had never told anyone and he had always hidden it with his cold personality. But one day, Eren had found him cutting himself and he ran to help the raven. The brunet ripped his shirt and gently wrapped it and cared for him. That was the start of their loving relationship and ever since then, Levi hadn't cut himself once.

But now, Eren was dead. Killed by a Titan. And Levi saw everything.

_Leaves and branches rushed by as Levi and his team zipped through the forest with their omni-directional gear, searching for their target. Eren was also included in this mission, but under very tight surveillance. Through the thick scramble of trees, Levi briefly saw the outline of a Titan. The raven twisted his head and shouted behind him as he gave his orders._

"_Alright, listen up! Jaeger and I are going to act on the offensive while you guys go in and distract it. Try to decrease his mobility as much as you can. Once we find the right moment, we'll jump in and deliver the final blow. Move out!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_At once, all of the team members rushed off and charged at the titan from all directions. As they were busy weakening the Titan, the raven had perched himself and Eren on a high branch, observing the conditions very carefully._

"_Hey, Levi?"_

_Levi turned around to see watery eyed Eren, who was shaking ever so slightly. The raven widened his eyes in shock as he had never seen the brunet look so scared before. He moved towards the teen and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, gazing worriedly into his eyes._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I... I'm scared… I have a really bad feeling about this Titan…" Eren stammered out._

_Levi smirked and rubbed his thumb across Eren's soft cheek before leaning up and kissing it._

"_We're going to make it through this one, ok? It's just another Titan."_

"_Right." _

_The raven examined the scene below them and saw the Titan was on its knees. Levi gave the signal to Eren to move in and they jumped at the same time, shooting out their long cables as they maneuvered around to the back of the Titans neck. They were ready to attack, but just before they could deliver the final blow, the Titan reached up and snagged Eren from the air._

"_Eren!" Levi shouted, bending his way around to save his most precious boyfriend._

_However; he was too late._

_The Titan lifted his hand and snapped the brunet's spine, killing him instantly. Levi's eyes filled with tears as he rushed at the Titan, slicing the back of his neck clean off before he could devour Eren's lifeless body. The Titan dropped to the ground dead, his hand releasing the teen's body as it fell. The raven sprinted towards him, choking back tears at the sight._

_Once he reached Eren, he picked up his heavy, limp body searching for any sign of life. Levi's team gathered around from a distance, averting their eyes from the desperate scene. Because just as Levi feared, Eren was in fact dead._

_Levi hugged the teen's body close to him as let out a heart wrenching wail. Tears spilled over like a flooding river as he cried inconsolably. Screams erupted from weak lungs, filling the forest with sadness and despair._

As he recalled that horrendous event, he gazed at the gorgeous knife, turning it in the moonlight.

Then, he slit his wrist open.

Blood gushed from the wound as Levi continued to cut up his arm. He saw no reason for living anymore. His one happiness was gone, and now, he was going to get it back. He began cutting the other wrist and while he did, his vision became hazy.

Blood stained the pure white sheets as Levi's body flopped heavily onto the bed, his body weak and draining of life. Blood ran like a river, flowing rapidly out of his veins. He began to shiver violently as he heard a pounding at his door. A figure busted through and cried out his name, rushing to his side.

His vision was blurry, but he could tell that it was Hanji attempting to save him.

But it was too late to save him.

His body shivered violently as he felt the remaining life slip away from him. Everything turned black. He drowned in the darkness, accepting his fate.

Then, a small light appeared.

Levi opened his eyes and smiled, because standing before him, was his one and only true love, Eren. He had wings as white as snow and suit as black as night. He looked ready for a wedding. The brunet outstretched his hand to the raven, who was now dressed in a suit of white with matching wings. Levi looked to his lover and saw him show one of his signature dorky smiles.

"Welcome home, Levi."


End file.
